An electronic apparatus, such as a portable computer, comprises various buttons including a power button. If a user depresses a button, the button presses and activates a switch in a housing. Typically, the switch is located immediately below the button.
If the switch is located immediately below the button, the portable computer tends to be thick. Since other components, such as a circuit board, are accommodated in the housing, moreover, the arrangement of the button and switch is limited. Thus, there is still room for improvement in the arrangement of the buttons in the electronic apparatus.